SIMFONI HITAM
by saya nobii
Summary: Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku. Telah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku. Telah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku. Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu. YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**SIMFONI HITAM**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfiction Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa 

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, songfic(?)

Spesial request from **Fitri Nur Fani YunjaeCassiopeia**

Maaf baru bisa _update _sekarang. Dan maaf juga jika ff ini tidak sesuai harapan.  
*digampar*

Backsong: **Simfoni Hitam **by **Sherina**

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT! 

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy** ^^

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sembari menyesap kopi hitam.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi..." Kalimat Yunho menggantung.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yunho tampak sangat sedih. Pandangannya begitu sendu.

"Dia mengabaikanku, Chun. Dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku sama sekali," ujar Yunho lirih.

"Pelan-pelan saja mendekatinya, _Hyung_. Mungkin Jaejoong juga masih _shock_. Tunjukkan jika kau menyesal dan berjanji akan berubah lebih baik demi dirinya. Kurasa dia akan paham secara perlahan. Bersabarlah."

Yunho menghela nafas, "Tidak, Chun. Jaejoong telah mati rasa padaku. Baginya, aku telah mati. Ya, Jung Yunho yang selalu menyakitinya kini telah tiada."

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang kini tertawa miris, menertawakan diri sendiri.

"Mungkin inilah balasan Tuhan atas apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini pada Jaejoong. Aku sudah terlampau sering menyakiti dan berlaku kejam padanya. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk merasakan kesakitan itu. Tuhan sungguh adil, ya, Chun." Wajah Yunho menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat.

Yoochun menepuk halus pundak sahabatnya, "Semuanya sudah terjadi, _Hyung_. Menyesal pun tidak berguna. Berjanjilah untuk berubah dan jangan pernah menyakiti siapapun lagi." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo makan dulu, Jae!" Yunho mengambil sesendok bubur, meniup perlahan sebelum akhirnya meyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Mata besarnya menatap lurus, kosong.

"Ayolah, Jae! Kau harus minun obat. Makanlah dulu, sedikit saja tidak apa-apa." Yunho masih setia menunggu Jaejoong membuka mulut.

Diam..

Hening..

Sunyi..

_Hhh~_

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Junsu, teman sekelas Jaejoong, tengah berdiri disana.

"Selamat siang, Yunho _Hyung_!" sapa Junsu ramah.

"Hai, Su-_ie_." Yunho tersenyum kecil.

Junsu beranjak mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Hari ini dia mampir sebentar untuk mengetahui perkembangan kondisi Jaejoong.

"Selamat siang, Joongie!" sapa Junsu riang pada pemuda cantik yang terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Su-_ie_...!" Jaejoong terpekik senang saat melihat kedatangan Junsu.

Yunho merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati akan merespon siapapun, kecuali dirinya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sedang makan siang, Joongie. Tapi... mengapa buburnya belum kau makan? Apa masih terlalu panas?" Junsu melihat semangkuk bubur yang di bawa Yunho.

"Apa?! Aku sedari tadi hanya duduk sendirian di sini. Aku menunggumu. Bukankah kau yang akan membawakan makan siang untukku?" Jaejoong berujar tenang.

Lagi.  
Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit. Jemari tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat mangkuk bubur dipangkuannya. Junsu menatap Yunho sendu.

"Biar aku saja, _Hyung_."Junsu berbisik dan segera mengambil alih tugas Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lemas.

Junsu duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Yunho, sementara pria tampan itu beranjak perlahan hendak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"_Tadaa~ _Menu makan siang hari ini adalah bubur abalon spesial. _Aah~ _Ini masih hangat. Ayo segera dimakan, sebelum menjadi dingin. Aku suapi, ya!" Junsu berceloteh riang untuk membujuk Jaejoong makan. 

Tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Jaejoong dengan antusias melahap bubur yang disuapkan Junsu. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa ringan.

"Kau mirip _Umma_ku, Su-_ie_," kekeh si cantik.

"_Aish_~ Aku tidak setua itu, Joongie!" Junsu berpura-pura kesal.

"_Haha~ _Bukan tua, tapi kau sangat riang dan selalu bersemangat seperti _Umma_ku."

"Benarkah? Aah, kalau begitu kau juga harus riang dan bersemangat seperti beliau. Ayo makan lagi!"

Yunho tersenyum lega menyaksikan interaksi sepasang sahabat itu. Air matanya jatuh, namun segera diusapnya kasar.

Tidak masalah jika Jaejoong mengabaikan dirinya, asalkan Jaejoong tidak mengabaikan orang lain. Yunho rela. Karena dengan begitu, dia masih bisa melihat senyum indah dari bibir _cherry _itu.

Yunho sadar, mungkin ini adalah balasan dari sikap kejamnya dulu. Sikap kejam pada Joongie-nya. Pada adik laki-laki semata wayang yang sangat dicintainya, Jung Jaejoong. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Yunho membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam Jaejoong.

Dengan telaten, pria jangkung itu menyiapkan semuanya. Langkah tegasnya beranjak perlahan dari dapur menuju kamar Jaejoong.

_Ceklek~_

Dengan satu tangan, Yunho membuka pintu kamar adik cantiknya.

"Saatnya makan malam, Jae!" Senyum Yunho merekah lembut saat melihat Jaejoong yang duduk tenang di atas ranjang.

Jaejoong hanya diam seperti biasa, namun Yunho tetap tersenyum. Dia meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Yunho menggeser sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping ranjang Jaejoong, lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Diam..

Hening seperti biasa..

"Hari ini aku pulang kerja lebih awal. Tadi Junsu memberitahuku jika dia tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam. Jadi malam ini, aku akan menggantikannya."

Yunho mengambil piring makan Jaejoong. Menyendok sedikit nasi, kemudian mengarahkan ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

"Ayo, makanlah! Untuk kali ini saja, tolong jangan abaikan aku. Kumohon..." Suara Yunho tercekat, memandang miris sang adik yang masih tak meresponnya.

"Ayolah, Jae! Buka mulutmu!" Yunho menempelkan ujung sendok pada bibir Jaejoong yang mengatup erat. Namun...

_Sraak~_

_Klaang!_

Sendok berisi nasi itu kini telah jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong baru saja menepisnya kasar, membuat Yunho sedikit kaget sekaligus geram.

Yunho kembali meletakkan piring Jaejoong ke atas meja nakas. Mata musang Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu kau juga pasti sangat marah padaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, atau apapun itu. Tapi tolong, jangan abaikan aku. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Jae!" Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Yunho.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Jae!"

Dada Yunho semakin terasa sesak. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Tolong jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Maafkan aku, Jae! Aku tahu mungkin permintaan maafku saja tidaklah cukup. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau memaafkanku, Jae? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Mati..."

Sebuah kata dengan intonasi dingin dan terdengar menusuk itu terlontar dari bibir _cherry_Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho terdiam seketika dengan air mata yang kian mengalir deras.

Seperti inikah akhirnya?

Jaejoong ingin Yunho mati...

.

_**Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**_

_**Telah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku**_

_**Telah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**_

_**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**_

.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana kamar kembali hening. Yunho terduduk lemas di sofa. Penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau.

Matanya bengkak dan memerah dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya.

Sang pemilik kamar, Jaejoong, kini bersandar pada kepala ranjang. _Doe eyes_nya masih setia menerawang kedepan.

Kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah perlahan menuju sudut kamar. Sekilas, mata musangnya menatap sendu makan malam Jaejoong yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Yunho tersenyum hambar. Tangannya meraih sebuah gitar akustik. Gitar milik Jaejoong.

Kembali, Yunho duduk disamping ranjang. Kali ini dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya. _Ah~ _Sepertinya pria tampan itu ingin bernyanyi.

_Jreng~_

Yunho memetik pelan senar gitar. Menimbulkan suara lembut, memecah keheningan kamar.

"Apakah kau tahu? Junsu selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang dirimu kepadaku. Kau yang menyukai hujan. Kau yang menyukai matahari terbenam. Dan kau yang sangat suka menciptakan lagu."

_Jreng~_

Yunho kembali memetik pelan senar gitar.

"Sebagai seorang kakak, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui semua hal itu. Bukankah aku sangat bodoh? Ya, aku kakak yang bodoh!"

_Jreng~_

"Junsu pernah memberikan sebuah lirik lagu ciptaanmu padaku. Lagu itu berjudul _SunnyDay_. Mendengar dari judulnya, kukira itu adalah sebuah lagu gembira. Tapi ternyata... Lagu itu menyedihkan."

_Jreng~_

"Sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku menyanyikannya, aku menangis. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit waktu itu."

_Jreng~_

"Aku belum pernah mendengarkanmu menyanyikan lagu itu. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku takut aku akan menangis."

_Jreng~ Jreng~_

Melodi mulai mengalun saat Yunho memainkan lembut alat musik akustik itu. Suara _bass _miliknya terdengar perlahan menyanyikan bait per bait syair lagu.

.

_I'll let you go now_

_I promise and try but only tears fall_

_The streets are filled with images of you, it overflows_  
_It's a sunny day so without knowing, I go out to the streets_

_It's been a while, how are you doing these days?_  
_How is life these days? Your shy smile is still the same_  
_I'm still right here but tears rise up_

_Again today, I get ready for a coincidence_  
_I wait as I long for you, I long for you_

_I have let you go now_

_I say it and try to deceive myself but once again, only tears fall_  
_The sunshine is filled with your scent, it overflows_  
_The sky is so pretty that without knowing, I go out to the streets_

_It's been a while, how are you doing these days?_  
_How is life these days? Your bright smile is still the same_  
_I'm still right here but tears rise up_  
_Again today, I'm waiting for you_

_It's been a while, how are you doing these days?_  
_I'm living like this – your bright face looking at me is still the same_  
_I'm still right here and I still love you_  
_Again today, I get ready for a coincidence_

_I'm waiting for you, I love you, I love you_

.

"_Sa_..._rang_..._hae_..."

Yunho mengakhiri lagu itu dengan isakan. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat cengeng hari ini.

Teringat kembali ucapan Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah jika dia mati, Jaejoong akan memaafkannya? Apakah Jaejoong akan senang? Dan apakah Jaejoong akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Yunho. Membuat tangisnya makin deras dan nafasnya menghimpit kian sesak.

Yunho berlari keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Pikirannya kalut. Dia juga tidak ingin terus menangis di depan Jaejoong. Mungkin saja sang pria cantik akan muak melihatnya.

_Blam!_

Begitu pintu tertutup, air mata turun dari sepasang _doe eyes _indah itu. 

. 

_**Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku**_

_**Dengar simfoniku**_

_**Simfoni hanya untukmu...**_

.

_Hiks~_  
_Hiks~_

Suara isakan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini berasal dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Yunho masih saja terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Mata musang yang biasanya bening dan tajam, kini kembali basah dan memerah sempurna. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Yunho menangis di dalam mobilnya.

Sakit. Yunho merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Sakit yang dulu pernah dirasakan Jaejoong atas semua perlakuan kejamnya.

Saat ini, karma seolah berbicara. Ya, Yunho harus merasakan kesakitan itu juga.

Kesakitan yang sangat parah. Kesakitan yang tak akan pernah terobati. Kesakitan yang telah membuat Jaejoong mati rasa.

Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Jaejoong.

Sosok cantik itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Yunho. Tangan kekarnya memukul stir cukup kasar.

_Shit!_

Yunho teringat jika dia telah meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dirumah.

Yunho memutar balik mobilnya. Melajukan si kuda besi dengan kecepatan tinggi, kembali menuju rumah.

Tidak seharusnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong pergi. Dirinya hanya sedang terlarut dalam emosi tadi. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Perempatan terakhir yang harus Yunho lewati. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di belakang garis putih. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

Mungkin, inikah takdir?

Sebuah truk nampak oleng karena kehilangan kendali remnya. Truk yang seharusnya berhenti dilampu merah itu justru melaju kencang tanpa bisa dihentikan. Menabrak apapun yang berada dihadapannya. Termasuk...

_Brak!_

Mobil Yunho terdorong, merangsek kedepan. Lumayan jauh sehingga kini mobilnya berada di tengah-tengah perempatan.

Sementara itu, persimpangan lain telah menunjukkan lampu hijau. Terlambat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

_Brak!_

"Jae..."

.

_**Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**_

_**Telah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku**_

_**Telah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**_

_**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**_

.

_Bruk~_

Jaejoong terjatuh dari ranjang. Penglihatannya mendadak berkunang-kunang. Denyutan dikepalanya makin menjadi.

Tadinya pria cantik itu hendak turun dari ranjang, untuk kemudian menuju kamar kecil. Namun, kondisinya yang lemah karena belum memakan apapun sedari tadi, membuat tubuhnya lemas dan justru terjatuh dari ranjang.

"_Aah~_"

Lagi._  
_Denyutan nyeri menghantam kepalanya. Pandangan matanya makin mengabur. Keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Jaejoong merangkak ke sembarang arah, mencari pegangan. Hingga kemudian dia berhasil meraih kaki sofa.

Jaejoong bersandar pada sofa. Mata bulat besarnya terpejam dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

Kepalanya mendongak mencari kenyamanan, namun justru terantuk sebuah benda keras.

"_Auch_!" Jaejoong meringis, menolehkan kepalanya.

Gitar. Ternyata kepalanya terantuk gitar yang sempat dimainkan Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong mengambil gitar itu, memeluknya erat. Air mata kembali menghiasi mata indahnya. Dadanya kembali sesak.

Kepala Jaejoong terus berdenyut. Debaran jantungnya makin menggila. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Yunho _Hyu__ng_..." lirihnya kesakitan. 

.

.

.

"Jangan mati..."

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

. 

Kenapa malah jadi super absurd begini yaa ? -_-a

*kabur* *dijambak fitri*

.

Thanks for the review (Tuan Tampanku):

YunHolic | alint2709 | septemberCeria | yunterkissjae | salsaaaaaaa | nanajunsu | joongmax | ShinJiWoo920202 | kim anna shinotsuke | sexYJae | YunjaeDDiction | Youleebitha | nickeYJcassie

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Maaf tidak sempat untuk membalas satu per satu.

Oh ya, mau nanya. Apakah konsep ff oneshot ala saya membosankan?

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
